


The Dark Star.

by LedExcel



Series: A Viet-nam War Story [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedExcel/pseuds/LedExcel
Summary: The story begins in 1967, a time of war.After "Operation Spinnaker", U.S.Army Warrant Officer Ohara Mari's death was convinced by the members of Recon Team "Numazu", MACV-SOG.But Navy Lieutenant Kanan Matsuura seems to have a different idea in her mind. Unfortunately, she doesn't have much support, especially when half of Lt.Matsuura's old mates already ended up dead.To make things worse, now she has to see a shrink every week, which sets a six-day time limit for every operation of hers.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Staff Sergeant Kasahara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Staff+Sergeant+Kasahara).



> Sorry guys who are non-Chinese speakers, though I can use English quite fluently, I just write fanfics in Chinese.  
> I'm new to AO3, happy to make friends with you.  
> Guess there're not many people who'd read it anyway...I like the way AO3 put things together, maybe I'd just use it as storage. IF you can read Chinese and like this story please do let me know, thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan dreams about Mari's last minutes, it haunts her every night. Kanan was so close to saving Mari, then she had watched that light vanished.

Prologue.

朦胧中，松浦果南听到了喊叫声，由远及近。

“她在那儿！”

“抓住她！”

“你想跑到哪儿去！”

她又一次看到小原鞠莉，在丛林间艰难跋涉，脚步踉跄。

小原鞠莉握着枪，是一支某国仿造的苏联自动步枪，叫做“五六式冲锋枪”。

小原鞠莉受了伤，橄榄绿制服被泥土与干涸的血渍染成暗色。

小原鞠莉举起枪，转身，扣动扳机。

清脆的枪声响起。

追兵中几人倒下。

小原鞠莉收起枪，转身，继续逃亡。

果南注意到，她捂着自己的腹部，脸色痛苦不堪。

北越士兵的胶鞋踏过小原鞠莉方才踏过的泥泞，越追越近。

小原鞠莉举起枪，转身，扣动扳机。

一枚弹壳跃出抛壳窗，划出弧线，摔进越南的泥潭。一名追兵摔出队列，与弹壳一同跌落地面。

小原鞠莉没有松开扳机，第二声枪响却没如期而至——那是小原鞠莉的最后一发7.62毫米步枪弹。

步枪脱手滑落，小原鞠莉转身，背对追兵，奋力奔跑。

追兵中一人停了下来，单膝跪下，端起武器。

松浦果南知道那个士兵要做什么。她迅速环顾四周，发现了躺在草丛中的M16A1步枪。

松浦果南一把抓起那银光闪闪的武器，向小原鞠莉所在的那处冲过去。

“砰。”

小原鞠莉已经伤痕累累的身躯又被一发子弹穿过。

小原鞠莉跌倒了。她的动作是如此轻柔，似乎她不过是在幼年与松浦果南和黑泽黛雅的追逐游戏中，不过是急于展示自己的灵巧而不小心绊到了什么。

她被士兵们包围在中间，她被十几支步枪的枪口对准。

“你被判死刑，美帝国主义的走狗。”

“有什么遗言吗？”

小原鞠莉疲惫地笑了。

“Fuck you all，混蛋们。”

小原鞠莉嗤笑，小原鞠莉拔枪。

松浦果南看见小原鞠莉握着的手枪逐渐抬高。

松浦果南看见小原鞠莉纤细的食指逐渐弯曲。

松浦果南看见那支自动手枪的套筒向后移去。

“不！”

“别开枪！”

松浦果南拼命地喊，松浦果南拼命地跑。

但距离还是很远。

“砰。”

扳机行程到底，子弹冲出枪膛。

枪声不断，吞没了松浦果南的声音。

枪火闪烁，吞没了小原鞠莉的身形。

追猎结束，恶犬们心满意足地离开。

松浦果南也终于赶到了小原鞠莉身旁。

步枪早就在奔跑的路途中丢失了。

她颤抖着，跪了下来。

五年过去，小原鞠莉比松浦果南记忆中的模样更漂亮了些。

一缕鲜血渗出嘴角，顺着小原鞠莉苍白的脸颊流下脖颈。

血腥与火药的气味混合在一起，涌进松浦果南的鼻孔。

“鞠莉……”

“我来了……”

“快醒醒啊……”

小原鞠莉只是用那双琥珀色的眼睛静静地看着她，没有回答。

松浦果南听到自己急促的呼吸声，胸口几乎要被猛跳的心脏炸开。

她重新变成了十余年前那个迷路的孩子，站在陌生的街口，恐惧，无助，不知所措。

她就要哭出来了，但现在还不是时候。

“这么多伤口，一定很痛吧。”

松浦果南赶忙掏出装着医疗用品的小包，可是小原鞠莉身上的伤口太多，血涌出来，她来不及包扎。

小原鞠莉还是和往昔一样地温柔，她躺在那儿，不催促松浦果南。果南已经找不到救援的方法了。她只能一遍又一遍地重复着祈求的话语，这是松浦果南现在唯一能做到的事情。

“鞠莉……”

“别死……”

“求你别死……”

“鞠莉……不要开玩笑了……”

然而任由松浦果南如何呼唤，小原鞠莉仍是沉默不语。

“鞠莉……不要死……”

“求求你……”

“听得到吗？是我，是果南……”

“求你了，不要死……”

小原鞠莉不觉得痛。

小原鞠莉没有开玩笑。

小原鞠莉听不见。

小原鞠莉已经死了。

这是一个越南的晴日，海浪照常冲上芽庄沿岸沙滩。


	2. There's only so much one can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kurosawa Dia tried to help her old friend, she did the best she could, the shrink Toudou Erena took it from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I've written something before this, its background story, titled "Awash with Lights". Just in case anything got you confused. Guess there's not many people who'd read it anyway...I like the way AO3 put things together, maybe I'd just use it as storage. Still, new friends are expected. IF you can read Chinese and like this story please do let me know, thanks

这是一间昏暗的屋子，而来访者坚持不要打开电灯。  
端坐在桌前的人是美国陆军心理行为部门所属的心理医生，统堂英玲奈上尉。  
上尉合上病历夹抬起眼，眼前的病人毫无回应。  
自她坐下就是这样。  
统堂英玲奈上尉叹了口气。她眯起眼睛，好不容易在暗光中找到眼镜戴好，重新翻开病历夹，在表格最顶端写下“1967年12月15日”。  
那些特种部队的家伙们总在执行黑色行动，上尉在与此类病人谈话时很少能得到比较详细的行动报告，病人也往往不被允许说出任务中的许多部分。这种情况经常让统堂英玲奈上尉感到有心无力，双方的谈话常是以彼此误解为前提在艰难进行。  
但这次的病例与以往不同。在病人到来之前，曾经负责指挥案中RT“沼津”的黑泽黛雅上尉送来了亲自书写的行动报告。其内容非常之全面，从侦察队组建及仓促出击，与“三角帆行动”战斗中的方方面面，黑泽黛雅上尉用高度严谨之笔触一一叙述，由此统堂英玲奈得以对自己的病人进行深入了解。  
美国海军中尉松浦果南，前RT“沼津”副指挥官，从属于SEALs特种部队第3分队，日裔移民，安纳波利斯海军学院出身。  
以及，这是她的第一次战斗部署。  
“所以你认为你在‘三角帆’行动的悲剧中负有责任。”  
统堂英玲奈打破沉默。  
“你认为，对小原鞠莉准尉的回收失败，是你的错误。”  
“但至少你们成功营救了飞行机组矢泽妮可少校与小泉花阳上尉。”  
“你是一名海军特种部队军官。你应该明白，军事行动的成败与许多变数相关，而非你一人。”  
“我和许多来自SOG与LRRP的军人交谈过，而且我也有朋友在SOG中服役。我知道，你们所执行的任务十分危险。”  
“你也知道，有很多RT深入敌后，整队人一去不回。”  
“我只能劝你move on。假以时日，你会与这种想法和解……”  
“……那一天很多人死了。”  
松浦果南终于开口。  
“小原鞠莉准尉、渡边曜上士、樱内梨子上士、星空凛中士，还有西木野真姬上尉。”  
西木野真姬……统堂英玲奈熟悉这个名字。  
许久之前，在西木野真姬还是一个刚出军校的少尉时，也曾坐在松浦果南此刻的位置上，因失去部下懊悔不已。  
“在战争之中人们会死去，从古到今一直如此。”  
统堂英玲奈缓慢地说出这句陈词滥调，是要说服面前的松浦中尉，也像是要说服自己。  
“但她们本不必死的。如果我们提前做好计划，如果我们多安排些保险措施，如果我当时跳下去，我或许也能……”  
松浦果南突然沉默下来。  
统堂英玲奈耐心地等。天幕完全浸入黑暗，松浦果南还是呆呆地坐着。  
她不得不准备结束这初次谈话。  
“我理解，如果你不想继续讲这个故事。毕竟你还要向审查委员会讲述一遍。”  
“你认为你的朋友死去，是你的责任。”  
“否则你就要被迫面对一个非常，非常残酷的事实。”  
“……是什么？”  
松浦果南干枯的嗓音再次响起。  
“这意味着，其实，世界无法如你期望那般运行。”  
“意味着你决定不了谁生谁死，也不能起死回生。”  
“意味着这个故事到此为止了，Lieutenant Kanan Matsuura。”  
“我们下周见（I’ll see you next week）。”  
……  
一次损失了来自四个军种的十几名资深特种作战官，这足以作为大失败载入军史。黑泽黛雅可以想象，若不是有矢泽妮可机组成功获救作为遮羞布，加上小原集团公关人员的四处活动，陆军刑事调查部必定启动问责程序深入调查一番，届时原RT“沼津”中还活着的人们将会面临天大的麻烦。  
她坐在办公室里，盯着摆在桌角的照片，认真思考要不要把它收起来。  
那是黑泽黛雅高中二年级时，与小原鞠莉和松浦果南的合照。  
沼津侦察队不复存在了。黑泽黛雅被调回本土，重新分配到布拉格堡SWCS第一训练中队，负责照顾志愿加入特种部队选拔的新训学员。国木田花丸去了芽庄，等待CIA的指令。津岛善子回到了101师的远距侦察巡逻队，暂时回国休假。松浦果南与绚濑绘里至今仍留在越南。  
黑泽黛雅无暇关心绚濑绘里去做了什么。她亲自联系到从入职就熟识的军官，为果南安排了心理医生，而且赶在当晚搭乘回国的军机之前，写好行动报告交到了那位统堂英玲奈上尉手里。  
回到沼津，将曜的遗物转交千歌的第二天之后，黛雅才明白是什么让果南在这些天里保持平静。  
那是病态的平静。  
“黛雅，我想鞠莉还没死。”  
大清早，果南站在黛雅的房间门口，气喘吁吁，像是刚从前线撤下回到基地。她还穿着在越南战场用的绿色热带战斗服，手里捏着曜送的“密苏里号”船员纪念棒球帽。  
黛雅本想责备她穿成这副模样跑过内浦街头，但叹了口气最终选择少说两句，起身关门。  
“为什么这么想？”  
“我们只是看见她掉下去，对吧？”果南的眼中闪着热切的光，“对吧？”  
原来，她一直抱持着这种幻想，幻想有第二次机会……  
黛雅皱着眉头，斟上茶。  
“然后呢？”  
“我们谁也没有看到她死……”  
“……那你想怎么样？”  
“黛雅，跟我回去。”  
“不行，果南。”黛雅冷淡地回应。  
“或者绿色贝雷帽都是孬种，你们陆军不但橄榄球赛赢不了我们，特种部队也比海豹更逊一筹？”  
“我不是毛头新兵，激将我没有意义，果南……就算我跟你去，队员呢？”  
果南立马急切地开口：“你可以……”  
“……我不可以。这次没有小原家在我们身后提供支持，我也不是一线ODA的指挥官了，无权也无法调动任何一个特种部队或远距侦察巡逻队单位，即使我想。”  
“我们自己出钱请雇佣兵！”  
“果南！”  
黛雅一拳砸在案台上。  
茶壶震颤茶杯翻倒，茶水淅淅沥沥滴向她的和服下摆。黛雅用力喘息以平息自己的情绪，果南也激动地盯着她。  
“果南，之前的麻烦还没有平息，拜托你，拜托你！稍微为大家，为你为我的前程想一想吧，果南。”  
“我们还要生活下去。难道不是你告诉我，我们要接受鞠莉死了的事实？”  
她的声音稍柔和了些。  
“果南，我们已经救不了鞠莉，至少不要弄到自身难保，好吗？”  
“你就这么关心你的职业发展，嗯？”果南轻蔑地一笑，“黑泽黛雅上尉？”  
“美国陆军中最年轻的上尉军官之一，前途无量……”  
黛雅默默咬紧了牙。  
“不好意思，是不是我和鞠莉妨碍到你成为黑泽少校，黑泽将军了？”  
“哗啦”一声，黛雅拽开了纸拉门。黑泽家的二女儿黑泽露比正在门外。  
“piki！”  
黛雅也顾不得训斥她偷听谈话，抬手指向走廊尽头。  
“你疯了。请你离开，松浦果南中尉。”  
“你……”  
“现在就走，现在！”黑泽黛雅重复道。“露比！送客人出门！”  
“黑泽黛雅，我就知道你是个没用的家伙。不需要你帮忙，我自己去！”  
松浦果南摔门而去。  
冲着果南的背影，黛雅喊道：“混账，给我滚得越远越好！”  
姐姐和果南姐姐吵架了……  
许多年来，这种情况黑泽露比还是第一次见到。  
“姐姐……？你怎么……”  
面对嚎啕大哭的姐姐，黑泽露比不知所措，只能怜爱地抱住她。  
黛雅用力把妹妹拥在怀里，露比轻轻拍打着姐姐的肩膀，视线落在了走廊中间的一个奇怪物体上。盯着看了一会儿，她才分辨出那是一顶绘有驱逐舰图案的蓝色棒球帽。  
它皱成一团，可怜兮兮地躺在那儿。


End file.
